


Happy Halloween

by Common_fan_writes



Series: Batfam Moments [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Happy Halloween, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Common_fan_writes/pseuds/Common_fan_writes
Summary: A work about the Batkids on Halloween.Warning: A lot of the characters are only referenced, so you might want to check the tags to make sure your favorite character plays a role in the story.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Tim Drake & Damian Wayne & Cassandra Cain - Sibling relationship, Duke & Batfam - Familial Relationship, Harper Row & Batfam - Friendship, Steph & Batfam - Friendly/Familial Relationship
Series: Batfam Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

“What do you think we should do for Halloween?” Dick asked, shoving popcorn in his face as they watched the five-hundredth Disney film. 

“We could watch a horror movie,” Jason suggested. 

“Or carve pumpkins,” Steph said. 

“Decorate,” Cass added. “Glitter.” 

At ‘glitter’, she waved her hands as if to imitate the sparkles. 

“We could dress up,” Tim said. “Maybe wearing different costumes for crimefighting..?” 

“If you imbeciles manage to be efficient, you might even complete every one of your time-wasting ideas.” 

“We can!” Dick exclaimed. 

“Don’t forget Halloween candy,” Duke added. 

“We need to plan,” Dick said. “Divide and conquer! Everyone makes their own costume, but it has to be suitable for crimefighting. Steph, Cass, you’re in charge of getting decorations for the manor. If you can, get Barbara-” 

“To moderate,” Steph said. 

“-to go with you. Duke, get pumpkins. We can decide on a horror movie together. Jay, you’re in charge of candy and food, getting Alfred to make a special lunch or dinner. Damian, make-” 

“I am not going to be a part of your stupid traditions.” 

“...Even if you get to tell me and Steph how horrible our choices are..?” 

“...I’m listening.” 

“You’re making sure the decorating goes smoothly. I’ll be monitoring everything and putting in input.” 

“What about me?” Tim asked. 

“You can put in suggestions for candy to Jay, decorating suggestions to Cass, Steph, and Barbara.” 

“But-” 

“You’re already busy enough, Tim.” 

Tim frowned. 

“You can be co-manager.” 

Tim was still frowning. 

“... You can also work on tech to present at the Wayne Enterprises Charity Fundraiser next month, finish your paperwork, get ready for Bruce’s Halloween party, figure out where Ivy, Two-Face and Harley are, and-” 

“Wait, just Harley..? Where’s-” 

“Joker’s in Arkham.” 

Tim seemed worried. 

“Divide?” Cass asked tentatively. 

“Divide!” Steph yelled, grabbing Cass’ wrist and running. 

They split up, looking forward to another crazy Halloween. 

— **Steph, Cass, & Barbara - Shopping for Decorations**— 

— **Barbara’s POV** — 

“How about this?” Steph asked, holding up a package of glittery black ribbons. 

“That might work,” Barbara said. 

“Wiiindows,” Cass said happily as she placed window decorations in their cart. “Stiiickers.” 

“I found a Halloween-themed glitter set,” Steph said, placing it in the cart. 

“Cat!” Cass exclaimed, picking up a stuffed black cat. 

Barbara discretely picked up a set of fake spiders, brushing a real one off the package as she hid it from Steph’s view. Cass smiled at her. 

“Soft,” Cass said, petting the stuffed cat. She pointed at herself. “Keep?” 

“Sure, you can keep it.” 

She beamed and placed the cat in the cart. 

“I just found cute, tiny skeletons,” Steph said. “We can decorate them, too!” 

“Sounds great!” Barbara said. “We can do that with the pumpkin decorating.” 

“Paper!” Cass said, dropping several packages of multicolored construction paper. 

“Paper decorating materials,” Steph announced as she poured a whole armful of things into the cart. Barbara noticed scissors, glitter glue, markers, and several glue-sticks. 

“Oh, get those.” Barbara pointed at a set of fake, glittered mini pumpkins. 

“Ooh, and these,” Steph said as she picked up a different kind. “And this, and this...” 

“Skekleton,” Cass said, placing a medium-sized skeleton in the cart. 

Barbara raised an eyebrow. “Who taught you that word?” 

“Dick.” 

“Oh.” 

They found a set of glitter, sequins, fake jewels, and marbles, along with another set of ribbons and some streamers. Cass found an even bigger stuffed cat and an entire collection of Halloween animals. They collected Halloween-colored fairy lights. They also got special makeup, nail polish, and hair ornaments upon Steph’s insistence. 

After purchasing things—and still hiding the spiders from Steph—they were on their merry way, ready to go find Damian and start decorating. 

— **Duke and Jason - Pumpkins, Candy** — 

— **Duke’s POV** — 

“How about these?” Jason asked, pointing out two pumpkins. “I can imagine slicing a giant knife into this one.” 

“Oh- okay.” 

Jason was always intimidating, but now, with that glint in his eye, Duke wondered if he should be running. 

“What about this one?” Duke asked. 

“That’ll work. We should get, like, three small ones for Damian.” 

“...Okay. Uh, why..?” 

“Damian’ll want to try ‘em different ways.” 

“If you say so.” 

“I say so.” 

-Time/Location Change- 

“What about that bag?” Duke asked, pointing to a bag of assorted candy. 

“Hm... Yeah, that’ll work.” 

“Okay.” 

Duke gave Jason a questioning look as Jason rummaged through every candy bag in the area, checking the ingredients and rejecting most of them. 

“Who has allergies?” Duke wondered. 

“Tim. Peanuts. Damian’s vegan.” 

“Wait, really?” 

“I’ve cooked with Alfred.” 

“Oh.” 

“Dick can’t have too much red food coloring.” 

“That’s... weirdly specific.” 

“It sometimes comes with ADHD... or maybe it doesn’t. It’s best to avoid. He’ll have had enough after-” 

“...After what?” 

“Nothing!” Jason exclaimed, his voice too high pitched as if he’d almost given away a secret. 

He probably had. 

“Ooh, twizzlers,” Jason said. “They’re Tim’s favorites.” 

“Here’s another bag,” Duke said. “Will it work?” 

“Yeah. Can we get a bag of chocolates for Steph and Cass?” 

“Oh. Uh... There’s one.” 

“Excellent.” 

Once they were satisfied, they went home, carved the insides out of the pumpkins, and sorted the candy into select bags for each person. 

— **Dick - Managing** — 

— **Dick’s POV** — 

“Good on the decoration amount?” Richard asked. 

“Won’t know,” Cass answered. “Decorate first.” 

“Right.” 

“I _think_ we’re good,” Barbara said. 

“Okay. I’ll join you decorating later.” 

“See you then.” 

“Richard out.” He saluted, walking backwards out of the room. 

-Location Change- 

“Everything okay in here?” 

“Do you think we should get regular or colored candles?” Jason asked. 

“Scented or unscented?” Duke wondered. 

“Uh... all of the above! Variety is great.” 

“Okay,” Jason said. 

“We also got a set of small knives for precise carving,” Duke added. 

“Got enough pumpkins?” 

“Yeah, I think. Who’s coming?” 

“All us siblings with six, Barbara, Steph, and Harper,” Richard answered. “That’s all who’ll be carving.” 

“Okay.” 

“We have plenty then,” Jason concluded. 

“Good.” 

— **Everyone - Decorating, Pumpkin Carving** — 

— **Damian’s POV** — 

“What if we put it here?” Steph asked, placing a skeleton figure in the corner of the room. 

“I don’t see why not,” Barbara replied. 

Damian was listening in on their conversation as he made paper chains with Cass. They were doing brown bats at the moment, having just finished witches in purple and pumpkins in orange. They were planning on doing cats in black. 

-Time Skip- 

“Do you think this will work?” Steph asked. 

“Hm...” 

“Tilt it,” Damian said. 

Steph complied. “Oh, that _does_ look better!” 

“Yeah,” Barbara said. “Thanks.” 

Damian smiled slightly, forcing it away when he noticed it. 

“Cat!” Cass said excitedly. 

Damian looked over to see her holding a stuffed cat over half her size. It was completely black with yellow eyes, and it looked really fluffy. 

“Cat!” 

She picked up another one which was half the size of the original cat. Cass placed the biggest cat down and set the other cat on top. 

“Cat!” 

She place a smaller cat down, this time half the other’s cat’s size, a more standard size for a stuffed animal. 

~~Damian would know from his own stuffed animals.~~

“Cat!” 

She placed an even smaller cat down, this time one that was definitely normal size-wise. This continued until she’d placed one down on top of the others, making a stack that almost rose to her shoulder. That one had been small, maybe three of four inches in length. 

“Cat!” 

She smiled as the placed on last tiny cat on top. It couldn’t have been more than two inches wide. 

Damian raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 

Cass knocked over the tower, and they rearranged the cats all over the room. She dubbed it the ‘Cat Room’, so they decorated it more and more with cat-themed things. 

— **Jason’s POV** — 

“Okay, here are the rules,” Jason said, Duke standing beside him. “No sabotage. No using materials which were not provided. Don’t hurt anyone. No making a mess. Don’t work past the hour, don’t start before the hour does. Got it?” 

Everyone nodded. 

“The rules are written on this whiteboard, in case you forget. Okay?” 

“Okay,” the others chorused. 

Jason and Duke sat on the floor, joining the others. 

“Now...” Jason said. “On your mark, get set, go!” 

They all dove into making their pumpkins, so absorbed they didn’t notice Jason looking up at them every now and then, making sure thy had bright smiles or looks of concentration. Also, making sure they weren’t breaking any rules. 

They each placed in their vote for who had the best pumpkins, anonymously placing their voting slip in the cup next to someone’s pumpkin. Unsurprisingly, Damian won, although he was only allowed to submit one of his three pumpkins. 

They painted the skeleton decorations next, Jason covering his with flowers and swirls. 

“Honestly, I didn’t expect flower skeletons from you, Jay.” 

“Cállate, Dickface.” 

Dick grinned. 

“I have sugar skulls,” Jason said. “We can decorate and eat them.” 

“Wait, those are a thing?” 

“Yeah,” Jason replied. 

They had fun, decorating and eating their sugar skulls. 

Afterwards, they went on to continue decorating the manor, placing their respective pumpkins around the manor grounds. Richard and Damian hung streamers and paper chains outside, in places no ordinary human could reach. Steph, Cass, and Barbara continued placing decorations inside the manor, and Tim decided where to put everyone’s decorated skeletons. Duke and Harper worked on decorating the manor grounds. 

Jason stuck around the kitchen, helping Alfred with preparing for Halloween lunch, which would happen the next day, on actual Halloween. 

— **Everyone - Halloween** — 

— **Tim’s POV** — 

Tim watched as Jason placed out plates, spreading them across the table. He always looked so cool, which might be because Tim still had a celebrity crush on him and was still completely blind to half of Jason’s flaws. 

Huh. Maybe he should work on that. 

He took a sip of his pumpkin spice latte. 

“How do I look?” 

Tim looked over to Steph, who did a twirl to show off her outfit. She had a black dress with purple outlines with a black, gold-clipped belt, and her hair was braided. She wore knee-length purple stockings and black heeled boots. She also had put on a lot of glittery yellow, purple, and black eye-makeup, along with a much more subtle lip tint. 

“Looks nice,” he said. 

“It better.” 

Cass walked in, wearing a similar outfit, only with yellow highlights and no purple. Her red lip tint was dark, almost black, and she was practically vibrating with excitement. 

Dick and Barbara entered the room, with Dick pushing Barbara’s wheelchair. 

“Who’s ready to get this party started?” Steph asked. 

“Yeah!” Dick yelled, punching the air. 

They all took their spots at the table one by one, Jason being the last. The special lunch was mainly a way to get Alfred involved, because no one wanted to leave out the beloved butler and surrogate grandfather. 

Lunch included barely restraining themselves from starting a food fight, a discussion about which movie they were going to watch, Dick’s terrible puns, Damian and Tim bickering, and everyone thanking Alfred at least ten times. At the end, everyone gawked as Alfred placed a giant pumpkin-shaped cake in the middle of the table. Dick was the first to grab a piece and the first to be cut off by Alfred. 

After lunch, Jason handed out candy bags to each of them, stating that he’d made sure there were no allergens. Tim threw him a distrustful look but didn’t verbalize anything. Dick pouted when Jason didn’t give him a bag, Jason saying Dick could have his later. 

They watched a movie—none in particular—and waited to calm down before moving to change. 

Dick repeatedly teased Damian about dressing up as Jon, and Damian responded by whacking him and flipping up the inaccurate hood of his costume. 

“Aw, Dami,” Dick said. “Let me see your face.” 

“Yeah, _Dami,_ ” Jason said. “Jon doesn’t have a hood.” 

“Tt. An accurate portrayal of Kent’s costume would be unsuitable to crimefighting.” 

“He’s right,” Tim said. “Jon’s costume would be pretty identity-revealing for Damian.” 

They’d all dressed as heroes outside of Gotham, Gotham vigilantes having been banned because of too much costume-stealing over the years. Dick was Wally as Kid-Flash because, and I quote, “why not?”, Jason was Roy as Arsenal because of their friendship—he said Roy was dressed as Bizarro someplace and Kori and Artemis had dressed as each other—Tim was Konnor ‘cause he “didn’t feel like doing Bart and he wasn’t in the mood for cross-dressing”, Damian was Jon because although “Kent was less than adequate” they’d spent enough time together, Cass, to the surprise of others, had decided to go as Raven because of her aesthetic, and Steph went as Black Canary. Duke went as Green Lantern and Harper went as Halo. Bruce, much to the others’ insistence, went as Superman. 

Crimefighting was a mess and sightings of non-Gotham vigilantes filled the news, even in odd pairs, such as Superboy 1 and Superman, who _actually got along._ Green Lantern ended up crimefighting with Kid-Flash, and Arsenal was reported to be tearing apart criminals with Halo. 

The Gotham news went crazy, some reporters speculating this was another one of the Bats’ shenanigans. 

They weren’t wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another light-hearted fic. I enjoyed writing it and I hope I showed that they care about each other (Jason knowing everyone’s allergies and preferences by heart), they’re more than willing to mess with each other (Barbara getting spiders to scare Steph, which was not addressed when it happened, but it did happen).
> 
> Dick does get his candy in the end, and he eats _way_ to much immediately. The horror movie is unspecified because I don’t know what they’d watch. I don’t know how accurate the costumes are to them dressing up, but I figured there’d be many Supers in Gotham that night. Also, Cass goes as Raven because Raven’s aesthetic is freakin’ cool and Cass is all ‘bout being amazing. I don’t know if they even know each other... I guess through Damian, if anything..?
> 
> The news takes weeks to shut up about the other-city vigilantes.
> 
> (I actually don’t know much about the comics.)
> 
> (Sorry.)


End file.
